As analog broadcast comes to an end, various technologies for transmitting/receiving digital broadcast signals are being developed. A digital broadcast signal may include a larger amount of video/audio data than an analog broadcast signal and further include various types of supplementary data in addition to the video/audio data.
UHD broadcast aims at provision of better picture quality and immersiveness than HD broadcast to viewers through various aspects. To this end, a method of extending a dynamic range and a color gamut represented in content to a dynamic range and a color gamut which can be visually recognized by users, that is, HDR (high dynamic range) and WCG (wide color gamut), is expected to be introduced. That is, content provides enhanced contrast and color such that users who view UHD content can experience enhanced immersiveness and sense of realism. The present invention suggests a method capable of effectively reproducing brightness and colors of images according to intention of a producer when content is displayed through a display such that users can view images with enhanced picture quality.